


Forget me Not

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Engagement, F/M, Faceless Arya, Flashbacks, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Military, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Arya Stark is sent on a secret military mission to Braavos where she wakes up in hospital not remembering the last few years. Follow her adventure in Braavos while her family impatiently waits for her back home. Will the flashbacks she have help her remember her fiancé, Gendry, or will her eyes find someone new?





	Forget me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Short starter chapter to see if you all like the concept.

She breathed his scent in deeply, musk and a bit of steel like she was used to. She ran her fingers through his thick, black hair and gazed into his blue eyes.

“Six months,” she promised, kissing him fiercely.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he responded back, gripping his fiancé as tightly as he could.

“Don’t worry,” she smiled, “I’m the best at what I do.”

And with that, he sent the love of his love on a glorified suicide mission to Braavos.

Jon Snow, Arya’s cousin, but more so brother had been with him the moment he heard the news, Arya Stark was injured and her whereabouts were unknown. Gendry had thrown his phone against the wall, destroyed every breakable item in the house, and before he could open the cupboard Daenerys had stopped him, grabbing his arm in protest.

“Gendry,” she soothed, and he looked into her violet eyes and saw the glisten of tears as well, “They’d know if she was dead.”

The words weren’t helpful, they hurt more than anything to hear. His fiancé, his best friend for over half of his life was gone, missing so they said.

“Mate,” Jon added, he himself had barely stopped crying the past hour after they had received the fateful call, “She knew that this mission was dangerous.”

Gendry couldn’t help himself, “Fuck her for going.” The Baratheon fury seared through his words.

“Gendry,” Daenerys tried again.

“No,” he yelled, “She knew that this could have happened.”

She smacked him across the face, “So be it,” her words were laced with malice, “She did what she thought was right. She saved thousands of lives.”

“I don’t give a damn about them.”

“Well,” she breathed, “Arya did.”

“And what do you know about Arya?”

“She’s my sister-in-law,” she argued back, “I love her and if you suggest that her missing doesn’t pain me in the slightest, well Gendry you can go and fuck yourself. But I know Arya, I know she had a greater purpose and she wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. She’s still out there.”

“Gendry,” Jon added, “She wouldn’t want us to be like this. We have to,” he couldn’t hold back his tears, “We have to be strong. We have to keep faith.”

Gendry’s strong form collapsed, “I don’t know how.”

Arya Stark had hit her head when the coup happened. She woke up in a hospital in Braavos not remembering the past four years of her life.

“Hello?” A doctor had asked as she fluttered her eyes opened.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

“Where am I?”

“Braavos.”

“Why am I here?”

“Miss Stark,” the doctor responded, “You were on a military mission in Braavos. You’re on a Westerosi military base in Braavos. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

“I remember going to Lys in 2014,” she said, still feeling groggy and like her head had been beat with a baseball bat.

“Agent Stark,” a man with shoulder length red hair entered the room, she recognized his green eyes and the white streak of hair in the front.

“Jaquen,” she greeted, “I feel like death.”

“You look it too,” he grinned.

“Was the mission successful at least?”

“Very,” he smiled, “The Sealord of Braavos is dead thanks impart to your efforts.”

“When can I go home?”

“In a few months-time, we need to establish solid order here before returning to Westeros,” he explained.

“My family,” she hesitated.

“Jon and Sansa have already been given message that you’re recovering, but nothing more.”

Arya sighed, her family knew she was in the military, but had no idea she was a member of the elite assassin’s guild, the Faceless Men, another branch of the Westerosi Army.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime Agent Stark,” he smiled, “But for now, you should get some much needed rest. Do you want me to send a message to your fiancé to?”

“My what?” she asked, popping out of bed too quickly and nearly ripping her stitches.”


End file.
